Breaking a Butterfly's wings
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: year:1960, State sunny California, Daphne isn't your everyday girl, she can see the future. Stefan Salvatore new to John Swett high school, and Damon is out to play. Ok summary not sum, Story from Daphne & Stefan's POV R
1. Free Love

**AN: **I'd like to use this as a time to say a big thank you to nymphadora_tonksxx08, If I'd never had joined that Role-play, I'd never have gotten the inspiration to write this story, Thank you for the help, as well as for being a cheerleader to me.  
I hope you will enjoy helping me with this story, as I know it will be big.  
_Side note:_ the story will be in two POV's that means C1, is Daphne, C2, Stefan, C3, Daphne, sometimes both POVs in one chapter, but I'll make it perfectly clean who's pov you're reading from.  
Mucho Amor  
Emy

* * *

**Chapter one  
** _Free love_

The first day, sophomore year, this year I was going to stop being the clumsy Daphne Matthews, I was going to be something more than the loner girl.

It was hard enough knowing that whenever I tried to be a better person; it would never really work out. Was it just better for me to be a loner?

Not many people knew, well some knew but didn't want to know. I could see things, things that normal people shouldn't be able to see. I would know when the phone rings, minutes before it rung, even knowing who was on the other end of the call. Sometimes I'd see event, most of all I had a sense when people were going to die, even my own death, but I won't go into that right now.

I was sitting in front on my vanity mirror, combing my long red hair, most people envied how long my hair was, it waved slightly, not enough for it to be curly. Placing my comb down before taking a deep breath, focused my eyes on my face, every thing about me, I didn't understand, my father's blue eyes looking back to me as I kept perfectly still. I kept looking into my eye, "I will be better," I lightly spoke; speaking to myself as if I was another person.

It didn't talk long before I was too my feet, this was going to be different, I quickly looked over my outfit, simple pleated skirt brushing against my knees, the creamy orange going perfectly well with my ivory white button down blouse. My eyes now searching around my room, I could see my one plimsoll, I put it on, but glancing around the room, "Damn," I started to hop around in search for the other one. This would always happen to me. "Mom, have you seen my other white plimsoll?" I called from my room, I'd always lose everything, even if I had the curse of seeing the future, I never could see where I'd lose things.

"Daphne," Gina my mother walked into my bedroom as I was lying on my stomach looking under the bed, "I've got it, you left it in the bathroom." Her voice always dull when she spoke to me, I glanced up from the floor seeing her place the shoe on the bed. "You need to have a better idea where you put your belongings." It was like she was getting tired of finding my things; turning away she walked out my room leaving me on my own.

Getting to my feet I picked the shoe up sitting down, staring back to the bedroom door, I couldn't explain it, or even understand how I never really connected with my parents. I loved them. That much was true, but whenever I'd think about it, I kept getting a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to be around them much longer.

"Daphne, breakfast!" Daniel, my father's voice called from downstairs, it snapped me out of my trance as I slipped the shoe on, standing up one more time. I couldn't bring myself to look at myself in the mirror again, I swallowing what seemed like a hard lump in my throat down, I pushed my hands down the front of my skirt picking up my school stuff heading for the stairs.

If there was an award for plainest house in the world I would put my house for first place, the walls all the same shade of cream, the only thing to stand out was the photos descending the staircase. Every morning I would look at how I went from being a baby, to toddler, then all the way to my resent freshman school photo.

I wasn't an only child, I had an older brother who went to college, so even if he wasn't around, I wasn't long from being reminded how proud my parents were of how smart he is. "You're wearing that to school?" Daniel looked up from the paper he was reading, his blue eyes kept looking to the three quarter sleeves on my shirt, my hair was down flowing behind my shoulders.

I sighed pulling a banana out of the fruit bowl in front of me, I couldn't quiet meet his eyes, "Yes, I am wearing this," I kept my voice low, it was hard enough feeling the way I felt, but I glanced back to my mother cooking bacon and eggs, "Mom, I'm not really that hungry," I added pealing the banana. It was true, I was so nervous my stomach kept churning.

Gina moving around the table, she placed a plate of fried meats along with eggs and fried toast, it all made my stomach churn, "You know your brother David had a full breakfast every single day, and look where he is," she said placing a plate in front of me.

"Well, David will end up with a heart attack before he's forty," I spoke without thinking, both set of eyes were on me, I knew the look too well that was given when I spoke about future events.

"Daphne, don't talk like that!" Daniel's voice snapped, the room going completely silent, "Now eat," he added with a stern tone. Gina started to place food onto the plate, after that, it seemed she was too scared to speak anymore.

Slowly pushing things around my plate, Gina moved around the table placing food on Daniel's plate, these were the moments where I'd feel even more disconnected from them, it wasn't that they didn't love me, it was hard to live with someone who could tell what the football results were before the game had even started, or that the power was going to go out. It just wasn't easy for me to be myself, so I just held it to myself, I kept everything little thing I could so they wouldn't be angry with me.

"So, you got everything you need for school?" Gina finally broke the silence after Daniel started to eat his breakfast, but the tension still hung in the air making me feel nervous to speak. When I didn't reply she nodded, "That's good, just remember I've got a hair appointment, so when you get home, don't come into the kitchen," she spoke as if I'd answered her question. Gina was a hairdresser, but most the time she'd have people come to the house to do their hair, she'd just ask me to keep out of the way.

"Honey, I'm going to be late home tonight, inventory at the store, I need to supervise," Daniel's voice was calmer now, but then he was a manager at the local grocery store.

So I sat listening to the idol conversation between both parents, I felt like I was being pulled into a black hole, it wasn't that I didn't care, I just couldn't put my place at the table, staring as the clock ticked forward closing my eyes, I could see the school bus, it was pulling to the stop, me only a few feet away from it, but it pulled away without me.

My eye snapped open rushing from the table, "Daphne!" Daniel's voice snapped, It was a rule to ask before leaving the table, but my mind was more focused on not missing my bus.

"Sorry, must go, I can't be late," I rushed kissing his cheek, he let a small smile slip, I knew he didn't like the idea of making me late.

Gina rolled her eyes as he let me off again, but I quickly kissed her cheek, "Hair appointment, I'll go right to my room, Dad, gonna be late home, I'll see you later," I picked my bag up rushing to the door, I opened it running to the stop, one good thing about my gift, never missing a bus, train or anything.

California sun, nothing could beat it really, even if the summer was over, and it still was warm out, just the bitter heat was giving way, so it was easier to study. Sitting on the bus I find my normal seat, back left, not too close to the front, not too close to the back. I rest my forehead against the glass watching the endless trees, green; even in a drought people find ways to keep their lawns lush and green.

Ignoring the conversation of a group of girls in front of me, it was always the same conversation, the girls being in my year, the popular kind that didn't speak to me, well if the occasional insult didn't count to it. I found it easy to not want to be a part of their group. First girl being Becky sun kissed skin, long chestnut brown hair; she'd end up being found dead from drugs. Jenny bleached blonde hair, lean body, head cheerleader; she'd marry out of high school, with four kids, all different fathers. Tina, smallest of them all, moved from Japan, her on the other hand will go places, she'd be a star, finally Carla, Latino, caramel skin with curly brown hair, well she'd open her own gay bar, even if she wouldn't admit it to her friends. So as you could tell it was easy for me not to be crazy about their approval.

"Hey Daphne," the small voice caught me from my day dreaming, it was Tiffany, she ran her hand down her smooth blonde hair, her brown eyes sparkled behind her rectangle black framed glasses. "What you think?" I could tell she was talking about her hair, normally it was long like mine, but over the summer it seemed she'd gotten it cut to her shoulders.

I gave myself a good pauses, most the times I had to act surprised by the things that Tiffany did, even if I'd see them coming a mile of the bat, I didn't want to freak out my only good friend in school. "It's very cute," I replied, over the years I'd mastered the act of surprise, so Tiffany went to taking out a compact mirror checking over her hair again.

"Daphne, you know long hair is going out of fashion?" her voice always seemed so soft spoken, I didn't looked back to her keeping focused on the window, my eyes reflecting back onto me, I couldn't think of how to explain how much I didn't really care about fashion.

"Well, I've been talking to my mom, she said that I need to go shopping soon, I mean I really need to get some new skirt," Tiffany carried on, she talked at me most of the time, my mind blurring in and out of what she was saying. "Daphne… Daphne, are you even listening to me?"

My face snapped away from the window reflecting myself looking back to Tiffany, "New skirts, fashion changing, Evan looking good, thinking about Homecoming, you want to try out for cheerleader," I gave a quick summary of what she had been talking about the whole bus journey to school.

Tiffany nodded for a moment, her eyes quickly scanning me over, "you ok? You're look, well more melancholy than normal." She kept her volume down low, her eyes kept focused on mine. I'd always envied how her eyes always reflected warmth, while mine always felt cold.

Feeling the bus slowly down I simply shrugged, "I'm fine, just nervous," I added getting to my feet, I waited for Tiffany to get up so we could both get off the bus.

Tiffany hesitated to move, I watched as everyone else got off the bus, "Daphne, this year, remember, this year," her voice clear, it was all I'd been telling myself over the summer.

"Yes, this year, also assembly, registration and classes, but we need off this bus," I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but Tiffany simply laughed it off, getting into the isle walking off the bus.

I got off the bus looking to the big group of students going to the building, John Swett High School, the place surrounded by teens, most excited to catch up with friends not seen over the long summer break. Some had gone out of state, out of country for vacations.

"Daphne, this is going to be our year, we're going to change. Can you feel it?" Tiffany sucked in air, puffed out her chest, even if there wasn't much to her tiny frame she still insisted on a padded bra, her dress showing vibrant patterns, her hand holding onto her school bag.

Rolling my eyes I pulled my bag up my shoulder, "Tiffany, really," I kept walking towards the auditorium where the sophomore assembly was going to be held, I didn't want to be a wet blanket, but Tiffany was like the optimist to my pessimist, "This year," I finally caved in saying as we wondered the hall towards assembly.

"Good, we're…" her voice cut off as someone caught her shoulder as he walked passed, "Hey!" for the first time Tiffany sounded annoyed her speech was interrupted. My eyes followed the boy who'd knocked into her. He was tall with dusty mousy brown hair, body lean I couldn't help but wonder who was, but Tiffany was too busy glaring.

The boy turning back, he's face was breath taking, I didn't speak turning my eyes to Tiffany, "I'm sorry," he sounded so polite, I could feel Tiffany sucking in a breath.

I pushed Tiffany lightly, "It's ok, she's just a little excited," I finally spoke, Tiffany was still holding her breathe, so now he nodded carrying on walking away, "Tiffany!" I now pushed her with my hip.

"Damn he is so cute!" Tiffany held her hands out, she was pretty sure he couldn't hear her as he'd already was eight feet down the hall entering the auditorium. I rolled my eyes, personally I wasn't boy crazy, I'd find them cute, handsome, but never really spent my time going nuts over them.

Keeping in sync with Tiffany I couldn't help but laugh, "you know, one day you'll realise the world doesn't revolve around boys," my tone cool seeing the auditorium was already getting full.

"Yes, but until then, I love boys," she giggled finding us seats together, sitting down I couldn't help but laughed as Tiffany searched the hall for that boy again.

"A ball is thrown vertically from a roof top of a building that is one hundred and ninety four feet tall, it travels at sixty eight miles per hour, how far would it be from the ground before gravity pulls it back to the ground?" Mr Carlson asked writing the sum onto the black board, he turned to face the class, and he'd gotten a new hairpiece over the summer. I kept my eyes facing the front of the class, my text book open writing down the sum, I wasn't that good at algebra, but this was the one class I didn't share with Tiffany, my eyes going behind me, the boy that Tiffany was making a fuss of all day, even in the lunch hall she kept trying to find him, but here he was in my advance calculus class.

"Well, Miss Matthews can you tell us how you would answer this question?" Mr Carlson caught my attention as my attention went back to the front of the classroom again.

I closed my eyes, a part of me would always use this, I couldn't believe I'd forgotten, but opening my eyes I could feel everyone in the classroom watching me intensely, feeling confident, I swallowed the lump in my throat, quickly I went through the method of the answer, I didn't answer to quick, but when I finished Mr Carlson gave an approving nod.

"Yes, so what I want you all to do for homework, I am going to give out some work sheets, just to get your brains back into gear after the summer." He nodded with his wide smile, he may have been in his fifties, but Mr Carlson's smile always took years from his face, despite the hair loss.

Hearing the last bell ring I got to my feet trying to see if the boy was there, but to my surprise he'd must of left as soon as the bell went, for now my putting in a good word for Tiffany would had to wait.

Walking out of the class heading for my locker I felt like my eyes would look around for the boy, I didn't even know why, it wasn't like I cared much about it, but Tiffany was quick to my locker to be bouncing on her feet, "Well, did you, did you see him?" her voice excited as I opened my locker.

"Well," I started while closing my locker; I already had a tone of homework to do when I got home, I just wanted to get on that school bus and get home. "He's in my calculus class," I stated when she opened her mouth, "and no I didn't talk to him," I added starting to head to the exit, I really didn't want to miss the bus home, today was too long, now all I wanted was to just get my homework done, and then have dinner before starting everything again the next day.

"Well since you're in his class, maybe you know, you could, get the inside scoop?" she asked while stepping out into the sun, I couldn't believe myself.

I pulled my bag up my shoulder, "I'll see what I can do," I finally replied getting onto the bus, I couldn't really see this working out well, but for now, this school day was officially over, I just wanted to get home.


	2. The sunny state

**Chapter One. Two**  
_The sunny state_

I'd woke with the sun shining through the tiny gap in the curtains, I rolled over to ignore the way it still effected my eyes, even after a hundred or so years it still didn't hit me how lucky I was to be able to look into the light.

What was more ironic than a vampire living in California, but a part of me couldn't believe the reasons I was here, but in this time I needed to try, Damon was my brother, I didn't want him to still hold this grudge over my head.

"Wakie, wakie Stefan," I groaned as Damon pulled the curtains wide open, I wanted to pull the sheet over my face. Damon on the other hand was quick to pull the sheet off me, he had that sick smirk on his face. "Deals a deal, you want to make this brotherhood work, you need to be up and dressed," he moved away from my bed looking into the morning sun, "I picked the state, you have to be in school soon," he turned to face me again.

"You've got to be kidding me," I stared up to him, a part of me wished I didn't tell him I'd do anything for us to try and connect again, but his one deal was I'd go to high school.

Damon kept standing above me, I wanted to ignore him, but it wasn't simple as I could imagine, "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. I am dead serious," he burst into laughter, he slapped me on the back, I could feel the blow knocking me forward, "Get it, I said dead, serious" he kept on pushing me until I'd gotten out of bed.

"Damon, I'm doing this, but what about you?" I pulled on a T-shirt trying to ignore the fact I was giving into what Damon wanted, but I needed to try anything at this point.

Damon on the other hand was enjoying every moment of this, "Well I've thought about it, maybe I'll join," he kept still looking back to the window, "Oh, reminds me, you're going to be sophomore year," he threw a book bag at me as I caught it quickly. "So, I only think it's fair I'm senior," he added with a smirk, I knew that Damon was loving this too much.

Feeling a laugh slip through my lips, I pulled on a pair of jeans, "Trust you to be joining," I felt my eyes stare at him intensely. "Bet it's just to watch me," I added while turning to face him. I didn't trust Damon as far as I could throw him, ok that was a statement, I may be a vampire, but I didn't like the idea of killing innocent people, I killed yes, but I only killed animals, but here I was looking to my brother. A brother who'd enjoyed the hunt, the kill, all to cure his lust for human blood.

Damon sucked in a deep breath, not that he needed the air, but he was getting ready to say something, I didn't understand why he needed to be overly dramatic with everything, but slowly he turned to face me, "Stefan, I'm just merely enjoying the fact that I can learn, new exciting things."

"Damon," I started, but I felt my eyes going to the clock, I looked to the time, "Well, this is going to have to wait later," I added while putting on some socks and shoes on, I didn't think being late would be a good impression, plus that watching Damon revelling in the fact he knew I didn't want to do this.

Damon nodded, "Better rush off, I don't have to be in until noon, isn't that great, see you later," he wondered out of my room leaving me alone, I glanced to the alarm clock on my bedside table, I sighed picking my bag up from the bed, well it wasn't like I was going to fail much.

I didn't want to take the bus today, I walked the route to the school, every human walking into the build had a sense of wonder and excitement, the energy was like a buzz, everyone of them thinking of how these were the years to remember. I couldn't help but feel if I had to do this, I might as well enjoy it, this was going to be simple, I take in all that John Swett high school had to offer, make Damon see this wasn't bothering me, one semester I was thinking and I'd be out, travel someone new even.

The hallways loud with voices, I couldn't help but hear every loud noise, part of me couldn't believe how much the world had changed since me being human, the fashion trends, the hair, most of all the girls. Losing track of what I was doing I had to slow down moving too fast was a dead giveaway that I wasn't normal.

"Hey!" a voice snapped, I remembered to slowly turn around to look to the voice, a blonde girl with a vibrant coloured dress glared to me, but my eyes going to the girl by her side. She had hair that could only be described as fire, her piercing blue eyes watching mine, I couldn't help but get distracted, feeling myself see the blonde was now holding her breathe, her pulse racing.

A part of me wanted to grin at the fact the girl who yelled was now finding me attractive enough to go silent. "I'm sorry," I said lightly, the red headed girl looking from me to her friend, the moments seemed to drag, but I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to end.

"It's ok, she's just a little excited," the red headed girl's voice was soft, I didn't know why, but the way she looked at me, I could see something reflecting in her eyes, something I couldn't put my finger on.

Turning around now I made my way down the hall, assembly for the sophomore class. It wasn't until I was halfway down the hall, "Tiffany!" the girls voice, it had an edge to it, but it didn't seem to be annoyed as it was trying to be.

"Damn he's so cute!" I heard the who I'd known now to be Tiffany say while I didn't turn around, I felt my lip twitch into a grin, the girls seemed to be focused on boys, not like when I was human, but then I never really was much for girls growing up.

I found a quieter corner of the auditorium to sit, my eyes watching carefully seeing the two girls entering looking for a place to sit, the room getting fuller. Tiffany kept looking around for me, I only watched as her friend looked frustrated with the whole thing, her eyes glanced by my direction, but I didn't think she saw me. "You know, one day you'll realise the world doesn't revolve around boys," I focused on her tone, how her eyes lightly glazed over with what she was saying.

"Yes, but until then, I love boys," the girls finally sitting down, Tiffany seemed to brush off her friend's statement as quick as it was made.

Everyone had finally hushed down when the principle stepped onto the stage; he stood behind a podium looking to the auditorium full of students. "Today is the first day, sophomore year is when you start to choose your future, pick the path you choose to go," his voice powerful, I could understand what he was going on about, but my eyes drifted around the hall, not many students were paying attention, I could understand, but I found my eyes on the red head girl, she sat listening, her eyes vacant, it was like she was somewhere else. "These are times of change, as you go into your school year, remember, you are your own future,"

After sitting through one of the most borings hours of my undead life, I felt happier about lunch, I found a place under a tree in the quad, my eyes looking around a group of girls, all in matching uniforms, on the chest was the schools initials JSHS, they seemed to be going over a routine as Damon suddenly blocked my view. "You know what I love about the sixties?" he moved sitting on the bench beside me.

I felt my eyes moving from the cheerleaders to Damon, "I don't know, but I've got a feeling you're going to tell me," the words sighed out, I kept my eyes looking around, I didn't know why, but that red headed girl, who I'd not picked up a name, her eyes still puzzling me.

"The skirts, I mean I'd never would believe they would have made them short, but it shows off the right amount of leg," Damon seemed to be fascinated in his own twisted way, he kept looking to the cheerleaders in amazement. "What the things I could do," he muttered.

My eyes snapping to his, "Damon, do you ever get tired of hearing yourself go on like that?"

"Nope, never," I felt his hand slap my shoulder before he kept looking around the quad, unlike me, Damon looked with a predatorial eye, he didn't seem to see the people, he saw victims, food. "So, how's your first day Stefan?" he asked me, I could feel his gaze, I kept looking forward.

"Educational," I simply said while keeping my eyes on the look out, "What about yourself?" I couldn't help but think what Damon did with his first day. "Unless girls is all you can say," my voice low.

Damon cracked out a laugh, "Well, what can I say, all this can make me like a place," I could feel his eyes looking around the quad to all the students, "But anyway, this is going to be a year, sun, sea and just the cutest snacks," he smirked, "you know, I might even go college."

I listened to the bell ringing, "Well I've got class, I'll see you around Damon," I got up, but I could only watch as Damon went over the cheerleaders, I rolled my eyes heading back towards the building. I could here the giggling, as I knew I had to get to class.

It wasn't until walking into advanced calculus that I saw her again, she was already sitting at a desk alone looking forward, her hair flowed down her back as she leaned forward doodling in her notebook. I carefully walked to the desk behind her, looking into the window that reflected her face, I could still see that void in her eyes, her own focused on the board as Mr Carlson was writing out the things we would be doing for the new semester. "Ok, this year, I know that you've all been placed her, as from last year, you all showed excellent potential, plus looking like you was getting too easy work, so this year this class is going to push you, and I mean push you into learning more outside your comfort zones." He now turned to a blank space on the board, "Ok, I've got an equation for you all to think about." He wrote it down on the board, my eyes looking to the sum, "A ball is thrown vertically from a roof top of a building that is one hundred and ninety four feet tall, it travels at sixty eight miles per hour, how far would it be from the ground before gravity pulls it back to the ground?" I kept my head down low; math wasn't my strongest suit, as he kept searching his eyes fell upon the red headed girl.

Her eyes glanced back to mine; looking over her face she looked surprised to see me as Mr Carlson cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Matthews can you tell us how you would answer this question?" She jumped quickly snapping her head up. Sitting she slowly answered the question each time playing with her pencil.

"Yes, so what I want you all to do for homework, I am going to give out some work sheets, just to get your brains back into gear after the summer." He nodded with his wide smile, he glanced back to me, the bell ringing I quickly I got to my feet leaving the classroom, part of me needed to get out, also the fact of needing to figure out somewhere I could hunt, considering that this was mainly beach area, no woods, so maybe swimming, hunting fish, then I chuckled to myself at the thought of hunting sharks.

I had mastered the walk slower, getting to my locker I could hear her voice again, I stayed still behind the locker door, "Well " she hesitated, I could feel her eyes moving towards the locker door, but I made sure my face was well hidden, "He's in my calculus class," it sounded as if she was annoyed, a part of me was offended as I kept listening to the conversation.

"Well since you're in his class, maybe you know, you could, get the inside scoop?" Tiffany sounded too excited, and then it hit me. The girl was annoyed because of Tiffany, it was like her she wanted her to play matchmaker.

The girls started to head out the door, I watched as I see them step out into the sunlight, I kept still listening to the conversation," I'll see what I can do," it was all she said.

"You know it's rude to eves drop on other peoples conversation?" Damon caught me off guard; I turned to face him before glancing back to see the girls had gone onto a bus. "Those two girls were cute by the way," he added, I watched as his eyes followed the school bus, "Daphne Matthews," he simply said.

"Who?" I glanced then remembered Mr Carlson calling her Miss Matthews, "Oh, she's in my calculus class," my tone dropped, but now I knew a name, I could lest figure out how I could get closer to her.

"Yes, pretty red head, with a blonde, Stefan," he brushed his hand into his hair, I could know the look in his eyes, my hand slammed onto his chest.

"You promised me, no deaths!" my eyes kept focused on his, I could feel the anger in my eyes flaring quickly before I controlled it.

Damon glanced down to me, he smiled before moving my hand from him, "No, I promised you, I wouldn't be sloppy, so I am going to do what I want, you know that." His tone smooth, but I could feel his eyes looking around him, a part of me was still wondering why I wanted to bond with my brother, and he wasn't even trying to be better.

"Just promise me, Damon please, no her," my plea could of fallen on deaf ears, but he watched my eyes.

"What is so interesting about this girl?" he asked slowly, the halls now around us were getting empty.

I closed my locker starting to exit the school, I didn't even look back to Damon as I spoke, "I just can't figure it out, but there is something about her, I need to know," my voice slow, I was still picturing her eyes.

"Well I'll promise, I'll try and not eat her," he smirked before walking off, "Also I'll be home late, don't wait up," as of that he was gone into the crowd leaving me alone, worried and still thinking this was a bad idea.


	3. Hello

**Chapter Two** _  
Hello_

Second day, also known as day two. Sitting on the school bus, I kept looking out the window, hating that while completely all my homework I couldn't shake the feeling. I didn't even know what it was, but my eyes kept focusing on the lawns passing by as the bus kept driving. "Well, how do I look?" Tiffany's voice breaking me out of my zone, I slowly turned to look over her outfit.

A part of me couldn't bring myself to answer her, she was wearing a bright blue skirt with a matching sweater, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail as her glasses still on her face, she smiled moving her head around, "Cute," I simply said while looking back to the window, I see him waiting at the bus stop, and Tiffany pushed me aside to take a look at him.

"He's so cute!" her voice squealed into my ear making me cringe, "Sorry," she sat back down letting me brush my hand over my ear for the moment I lost all hope for the day.

Tiffany watched as the boy got onto the bus, her elbow nudge me as I sighed, "Daphne, he looked at me, he looked at me," she glanced over my face, I didn't know what to think. "Are you ok?" she asked her tone dropping finally.

"Tiffany, I just don't care about boys, also right now I'm just tired," I wasn't lying, most of the night I kept having strange dreams, I wasn't a stranger to dreaming weird things, but it wasn't the dream where I'm taking a test naked. No this dream was only a feeling, a feeling of death, blood and tears. I kept my gaze on the window trying to keep myself from dwelling on what was bugging me.

Tiffany on the other hand went into her bag, in her hand was a smaller bag, I knew it held her make up, "I'll just fix them eyes," she whispered while going at me with something I couldn't even describe.

I held my hands up, "leave my eyes alone," I tried to stop her attacking me, I couldn't help but start feeling a giggle escape my lips. "Please," I begged.

"Daphne, it's just a little concealer, make them dark circles disappear," her voice cool, I finally gave in, I wasn't one for make up know how, but I could feel everything of that little bag going onto my face. "See now you look much better," she held a small compact mirror in front of my face, I looked over what she'd done. Yes you couldn't see my dark circles, but she also added eye shadow, blush and a light baby pink lipstick. "See it goes with your dress today," her voice perky, I on the other hand couldn't wait to be away from her so I could wash this stuff off my face.

"Yeah, right," feeling the bus stopping I quickly getting to my feet, I moved passed Tiffany to get off. Glancing back I could see that Tiffany started to talk to the boy, I sighed pulling my bag up my shoulder walking into the building.

It wasn't until I got to my locker that I felt alone; I closed my eyes putting my combination, the locker opened as I could look into my mirror. My eyes felt dull, I stared into my eyes thinking how on earth was I going to be normal, when I didn't even know what normal was.

"Daphne," the voice called from down the hall, I slowly closed my locker as I watched Tiffany rushing towards me, and she looked as if she was smitten. "His name is Stefan!" catching her breath she stood by my locker, "Stefan Salvatore," her voice excited, bouncing on her feet.

"Stefan," I replied while nodded my head, "Charming," adding I felt like it was going to be one of them days, you know the days when you really just wanted to be free from other peoples happiness.

"Daphne, you know if you could be a little more happier for me?" she asked me as I pushed my face into my locker, I really wasn't in the mood for this. "I mean, who knows you might like a guy some day, then you can bored me about him," she carried on, her voice annoying me more as I carried on hitting my face onto my locker door.

I found my eyes on hers, I couldn't stop myself anymore, "Tiffany, I'm not into boys, I don't want a boyfriend." Pulling my bag up my shoulder again, I now started to head for my first class.

"Daphne," I heard her voice call after me, I didn't want to look back, and to look back would make me see that look on her face. I didn't want to see it; it would be too much for me. "I'm sorry, can you please," she pleaded, but her words turning to a blur as I turned the corner to be away from her voice, just the sound of conversations I didn't want to listen to.

For the first time in a long time, I decided to eat my lunch outside, I didn't speak to Tiffany, but now I was feeling guilty about it. It was hard to keep myself from telling her the truth, if I told her my life could have been a lot easier, but telling her would be trusting she wouldn't freak out, or ask me to use my curse for her benefit and I wouldn't know if she really cared about me.

Maybe I was just a bad friend, I just kept focusing on the view from my bench, watching all the people going by, talking, and laughing. All I did was sit pulling the crusts off my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey, you mind if I sit here?" A voice was so calming; I didn't even notice that someone was standing beside me. My eyes were going to the face feeling a mix of dread and confusion.

I shrugged, "sure," I now move slightly to the left to give him more room, he sat down before looking over my face, and I could feel my eyes pulling into his green. "You're Stefan?" I asked while putting my ripped up sandwich back into the container.

"Yes," he held a hand out for me, I took it lightly shaking it lightly "So you're Daphne" he smiled at me with such charm.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling better about the day, I glanced over the homework I'd finished, also that Damon hadn't spent all of the night haunting me, I just felt maybe I was going to do something about that girl.

Getting out of bed I felt today was going to be the day. I'd talk to her; I'll find out more about her, it was if the void in her eyes was making me want to understand why.

"Good morning," Damon smirked, I never really saw him smile, as he'd always have some arterial motives to when ever he had the look on his face. "I made you coffee," he added pointing to the coffee pot, a mug in his hands as he leaned on the counter.

I slowly walked to the pot before looking carefully at it, "So, you're still serious about High school, I thought you said it was a waste of time?" I poured some coffee into another mug, my eyes would always keep on Damon, I didn't know what he was up to, but I knew it would come bite me in the ass at some point.

Watching as Damon sigh, placing his mug down watching me, "Stefan, I'm just taking in all that John Swett High School has to offer me," he gave that smirk again, he kept his eyes on me at all time. "Plus, the girls all falling for my bad boy charm," he added with a laugh, it sent shivers through me.

"Damon, no," I felt the words come out, my eyes kept focus, but I didn't like the idea of Damon going around the school feeding on the girls, as if it was some fun game to him.

"Stefan, you need to relax," his voice smooth as he picked up the mug again, a part of me would always look for the humanity still in my brother, but the more I looked for it, the less likely I was going to find it. "Just get ready, school is to start and you don't want to be late," he glanced to the clock, we'd rented this apartment, but it was easy enough for Damon to compel the landlord, so we never got bothered by anyone.

I rolled my eyes drinking my coffee quick, the best thing about the drink, as bitter as it tasted it helped me move into the human world, kept me warm, well enough for no one to suspect I was different from them.

Walking to the bus stop, I watched the people around me, I knew that this was a nice place, the sun was shining bright, I could watch as men got into their cars driving to another day, the bus was on time, I got on looking around.

Seeing her again, he skin oddly pale, her eyes gave the appearance that she didn't sleep well. Then there was Tiffany pushing her face close to the glass, her eyes found mine, "He's so cute," her voice rang into my ears, I got onto the bus, a part of me hoping to all I didn't have to keep hearing her voice. "Sorry," I could assume Tiffany was talking to Daphne.

I took my time walking to my seat, the two girls couldn't be any more different from each other, Tiffany wearing bright colours, but Daphne sitting with her head resting against the glass, a plain simple green dress, her face looked worn as I kept moving to sit down in the back.

"Daphne, he looked at me, he looked at me," I watched as Tiffany's face glanced back to mine, oh how wrong could she be. "Are you ok?" Tiffany confirmed the fact that Daphne wasn't herself today.

"Tiffany, I just don't care about boys, also right now I'm just tired," her voice dull, I could see her face looking duller, it wasn't until I could see the same vacant look in her eyes.

For the rest of the bus ride I found it amusing to watch as Tiffany placing make on Daphne, the bus stopping I couldn't help but laugh to myself as Daphne rushed to get away from her friend.

"Hello, I'm Tiffany Tomas," the girl stood in my way, I glanced out the window seeing as Daphne walking away, "I've noticed you're new around here," she added with a wide set smile, I couldn't get passed her, well I could but would raise too many questions.

I stared behind her, "I am new, but are you going to lose your friend?" I asked while she was quick to see where her friends had gone. Her face wiped back to me, in the process hitting me in the face with her ponytail.

"Oh, Daphne is just having her out of this world day," shaking it off with a giggle, I could feel all her attention was on me, it started to make me nervous as I could see Damon pulling into the parking lot. "Are you ok?" Tiffany asked, her eyes following mine.

"I'm fine, I just need to get going to my locker," I added picking her up moving her out the way now, but I didn't look back as I moved quickly as human I could make it appear.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tiffany called after me when I'd gotten off the bus; I could only quick glance back.

I felt Damon getting closer to us, I bit my lip cursing under my breathe, "Stefan, Stefan Salvatore," I went back to much rush to get away from her, plus Damon on my tail I knew he was going to say something.

"Who's the cute blonde?" he asked as I got to my locker, my eyes going behind me, to see that a few lockers away from mine was hers. Damon's eyes followed mine before stopping on Daphne's. Lucky she'd not spotted us.

"Damon, I'm not getting into this," I closed my locker after taking out my books I needed, plus hearing Daphne complaining to Tiffany about boys. On the other hand I could feel Damon watching them. "Leave them alone," I added walking away, but I could see Daphne brushed passed us both looking as if she was on a marathon away from her friend.

"Well, I like the red head, they are fiery types," he added with a playful growl, I wanted to hit him, a part of me would have been happy to, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I wanted to have a relationship with my brother.

I placed my hand on his chest, we both locked eyes, "Damon, I beg you, just once can you not," my voice pleading with him, but all Damon could do is smirk.

"Little brother, if it's so important for me to leave her alone, I'll just eat the blonde," he laughed as my face fell, "Joke, get a sense of humour Stefan, it's been a hundred years over," turning around he started to walk away leaving me behind not sure what he was plotting.

I went to the quad again for lunch; I was surprised to see that she was sitting on the benched I'd been sitting on the other day. Knowing I had my chanced to finally talk to her. Carefully I walked to her, but her attention was on something else as she tore her sandwiched apart. "Hey, you mind if I sit here?" I asked softly, I didn't want to scare her, but her eyes looked up into mine.

Her eyes a cold ice blue I felt like I'd seen them before, but she shrugged me off, "Sure," her reply quiet, I couldn't understand, but as I looked over her face I could see she'd washed the make up off, her dark circles standing out even more against her pale complexion. She moved slightly to give me room on the bench as I now sat next to her; she kept looking forward before looking back to me. "You're Stefan," she finally said while putting what was left of her ripped up food into the container.

I watched as she held a hand out from me, I took it shaking it lightly with a smile. "So you're Daphne," I watched her face putting on my best smile.

Her eyes focused on mine, "how'd you know my name?" her question caught me off guard, her head titled watching me.

"Tiffany, she told me," I quickly replied while she glanced into her lunch box, her face focused on the food before looking back to me, "She said you're having an out of this world day," I added watching her response.

A moment her eyes rolled, Daphne simply laughed, it was strange hearing her laugh, but she covered her mouth, "sorry, just she calls them that, because I do care, just, there is only so much 'boys are cute' I can take," her eyes lighting up, a part of her looked better seeing she was relaxing, I could feel her heart beat calming down, a part of me kept looking over her face again.

"So you're not big on dating, isn't that was every teenage girl does?" I asked watching her think it over.

"No, it's just, I don't know," her voice cool, she played with her lunch again before looking to the same group of cheerleaders that were there the other day. "I just think there is more to life, I just haven't figured it out yet." She added brushing crumbs off her dress.

Smiling to her, she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, nodding I had to agree, there really was more to life, "So, you know what you want to do with life?" I asked her while she popped a piece of her ripped up food into her mouth.

"Not really thought about it," she started, her eyes looking around the other students, I could see that void in her eyes again, "I get this feeling, that I'm not really meant for anything," she finished, her face looked back to mine with a shrug.

I felt like I was meant to say something here, I opened my mouth as the bell went, I closed it again, "Well, maybe another time," I said getting to my feet.

Daphne sat there, my eyes going over her as she put her lunch box back into her bag, "Well, depends," she said while getting up brushing more crumbs off herself.

"On what?"

"On if I'm still alive another time." She laughed while brushing her long hair back, her eyes focused on mine, "I was joking," she added when I didn't say anything.

"Well, I'll see you in Calculus then," but before I could say anything she simply started to walk away from me, leaving me behind to watch.

* * *

Walking away from Stefan I felt like smiling, the day wasn't a complete misery trying to stop myself skipping with my step. I didn't know what to think walking into my English class sitting down, for the first time day I was feeling better, maybe I was stupid for having them feelings in my dreams, they were just dreams.

"So who can tell me about the themes in MacBeath?" Mrs Smith said while pointing the blackboard, I kept my head low, but lucky this time she'd picked someone else, I smiled feeling better.

A girl sitting in front of me, I kept focusing on the back of her neck, she spoke clear, "It's the ambition and the lack of thought of the negative effects," her voice the smart type, but my eyes kept focused on her neck, I blinked a few times before knowing bite marks, blinking one more time they were gone.

"Good Amber, also the fact as we cover this famous Shakespeare play," her voice started to drift off, I felt my eyes looking to the clock, every single second started to tick slowly.

Closing my eyes I'd opened them to see darkness, I couldn't feel anything near me, but I felt cold, I felt my stomach twist, "Damon, why!" A voice sounded angry, my eyes looked up but I could only feel the twisting in my stomach, the feeling of want, my eyes blinked trying to see anything, but as I could touch my face, it didn't feel the same.

"Daphne, would you like to tell me what I just asked you?" Mrs smith's voice snapped my eyes open, my focus on the clock again, but felt my chest tight.

"I'm, I'm sorry," I finally felt my voice rough, the echo of the twisting in my stomach felt painful, but I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong with me.

Mrs Smith rolled her eyes, "Well I will hope you pay attention," her tone taught, walking back to the front of the class carrying on her speech, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, it just kept repeating in my head, the voice, the sense of want, I couldn't understand what it was, but I knew it wasn't going to be the last.


	4. Can I trust this?

**Chapter three**

_Can I trust this?_

My eyes opened; jumping out of sleep I felt a hand down my cheek. A cold sweat all over my face, I held onto my chest trying to breathe. I'd had enough of these dreams glancing to my alarm clock; even in the dark I could make out that is was ten to six. Brushing my hands into my hair, I quickly moved the sheets getting out of the bed, a part of me still feeling as if I was still asleep. My nightgown sticking to my back I managed to find the bathroom, my stomach twisting, still getting the feeling from the dream. I didn't see or hear anything, but what scared me was the feeling of need, want, and a hunger I never thought was physically possible.

Reaching for the light switch turning it on, I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light, my hands going through my long hair, as I'd tossed and turned a lot in my sleep, my hair had fluffed into a huge messy knot.

Filling the sink with cold water I splashed my face, I kept looking into my eyes feeling like I was going to be sick, I'd spent the last two nights with this feeling, I didn't even know how I was going to start to change it. The feeling that something was coming my way, I brushed my fingers over my cheek, getting closer to the mirror I poked at the dark circles under my eyes, I turned away from myself.

Getting into the shower I felt the water hitting me, my eyes closed trying to let the water wash away the feeling, my hands brushing my hair out of its tangles. It wasn't too long before I'd pushed the feeling out of my head, I wasn't going to let this control me, what ever it was it couldn't make me feel like this forever.

Finding a towel wrapping it around myself I wondered back to my bedroom, the good think about a shower was that it help me clear my head, opening my bedroom door, I turned the light on getting to my desk closing my calculus book, my eyes finding mine again, my wet hair started to drip onto my homework, quickly moving it out the way I sighed pushing everything to the floor. The noise of books clumping to the floor got me to stop staring at myself.

"Daphne, Breakfast!" Daniel's voice called up the stairs; I quickly leaned down picking all my books up.

I quickly looked back into the mirror rolling my eyes, pulling the towel up, "I'll be a moment, getting dressed," I called from my room, quickly going to my closet to pick out anything to wear. Taking out a teal sweater with a matching skirt I quickly braided my hair. It didn't take me long to get dressed, put my school things into my bag before getting to the breakfast table.

"You look nice today dear," Gina smiled placing down a plate in front of me, I'd learned now not to go against the fully fried breakfast, she smiled as I picked my knife and fork up. I simply smile watching as the same thing as everyday happened. Gina put food on Daniel's plate; they smiled and chatted like always.

Daniel looking over his paper, "They really should find this psycho," he muttered placing his paper down, his eyes going to Gina then back to the paper. "This is the second girl this week," he added while his eyes gazed on me.

"Another one," Gina sighed, "I can't believe it," she carried on while picking up her spoon dipping into her porridge taking a spoonful into her mouth.

"I don't understand, what's happened?" I asked placing my fork down, my eyes going from parent to parent. I didn't really pay attention to local news, but how on earth did two murders get by me?

Daniel glanced to the paper, he stared at Gina, "Well, at the moment, no one is sure," he stated while sighing, I'd never seen my father look this way, "They were…"

"Daniel, she doesn't need to know," Gina spoke up, both mine and Daniel's eyes snapped to her face as she'd never spoken like this before. "She's just a child," she carried on before getting her feet, her hands on the back of my chair pulling it out, "Daphne, why don't you go to school," she carried on.

Getting to my feet, I couldn't stop staring at both my parents watching me, "Ok, I'm going to see you later," I picked my school bag up, I'd not understood the look in their eyes as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Gina, she's a good girl, she's not going to be a victim," was the last thing I heard walking out the house, I didn't want to look back. I was a good person, never had a detention, done my homework on time, even my chores were always done.

Daniel's words about murder, it brought the feeling in my dream fresh to my memory as the feeling of hunger filled my stomach making me take longer to shake it off.

With everything that was buzzing around my head, today I was going to skip the bus and walk to school. Walking past the stop that Tiffany would get on, I was happy she wasn't standing there as I walked by. I kept my head up, but it wasn't long before I saw him standing at the stop.  
Stefan seeing me walking towards him and I could see a small smile on his face. "Hello," I couldn't believe someone could have that tone this time in the morning.

"Stefan," I nodded my head while passing him, I mean he was a nice guy, but I just wanted to get to school.

It wasn't until I glanced to my left to see he'd been walking with me, "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, I felt that the whole polite nature wasn't an act, he really did seem to be a well mannered boy.

I smiled from the other corner of my mouth that he couldn't see, my eyes kept looking forward, I found that most the time I walked fast people fell behind, but he kept in perfect sync with me. "Free country and all," I added while I kept walking, I glanced to the road seeing the bus passing us, my smile getting bigger seeing how Tiffany was staring out the window at us.

"You feeling ok?" Stefan asked softly, I felt his hand touching my shoulder as we both stopped walking, I couldn't help but see the concern in his eyes, the light green looking me over carefully.

"I'm fine, just my dad said something about murder this morning, then when I asked my mom threw me out the house," I said while turning away from Stefan to carry on walking, I didn't want to mention the fact that I kept dreaming of a horrible feelings, because I knew that if I did, he'd think I was completely insane.

Stefan titled his head looking into my eyes, for a moment I could see a flash of panic wash over his eyes, he looked away before placing his hands into his pockets. He didn't speak as he started walking again with me, I couldn't think of what to say to fill the void that was starting to grow with the silence, as the school got closer into view.

Getting to the gate my eyes looked over Stefan, "so I'll see you later," my voice soft, I couldn't stop watching him closely, but I didn't know why I kept getting this strange feeling around him, maybe it was mentioning the killing, I didn't know what to do as I nodded walking into the building, I stopped looking back, but he wasn't there.

Getting to my locker I felt myself glaring to the door, he is one strange guy; I mean who just stops talking?

Rolling my eyes at myself, one, I didn't care. Two, I didn't want to pretend that I was going to be upset about some guy. Stefan, I just couldn't shake it, but maybe it was just that me having these strange dreams, it was going to make me think stupid things that I couldn't explain. My hand running down my shoulder, today after school, I was going to find out about these murders, why my father didn't want me to know, and why it was making my mother crazy.

Part of me didn't know how to reacted when I heard of the murders, or the fact it was from Daphne as I didn't want to speak, I knew I'd brought a tension between us, but a part couldn't think of anything but my brother, Damon was behind this, I just knew it.

The day seemed to drag, part of me kept getting a feeling Daphne was avoiding me, going through the motions of the day, Lunch I went to the bench, but this time Daphne wasn't there, I'd hoped to have cleared up what happened before, but maybe it was best for her to avoid me, would it just be best if I'd admitted to myself that this was all a big mistake, I wasn't meant to be here.

"So, what are you looking for Brother?" Damon's voice snapped me from my train of thought, I couldn't help but closing my eyes for a brief seconds, if I'd open them, maybe he'd not be there when I look around, but no, he was in fact sitting with me.

I didn't want to look to my brother, "Damon, you said you was going to be careful," my tone low, I knew that no one could hear, but Damon he smirks.

"I've been careful," he then smirked more, it was like he was enjoying what he was doing to me. "I mean, them poor girls, it was horrible," he kept his voice low, but even in the fact he was admitting what he'd done, it made me feel sick. "Stefan, no one will suspect a thing, but people noticing the washed up dead shark…" he let out a laugh, "Sharks, how brave of you Stefan." He kept looking forward, but I didn't want to look at him, I could see Daphne from afar, she was sitting on another bench, Tiffany looking over to him, I couldn't believe that I was still here.

"So, who is the cute girl walking with you to school?" Damon snapped me out of my train of thought, he sounded egger, but I didn't want to give him anything.

"Damon, don't," I started but I glanced to Daphne talking to her friend, her pale face looking over to me, her eyes deep, hollow, as if she was seeing something no one else could.

"Well I could always go over there, show my charm," he brushed his hands down his chest; he gave off the arrogant charm.

I closed my eyes, I didn't need this, "Daphne Matthews," I said quickly, "She's Daphne," I finally exhaled the air I didn't need, but Damon sat back down. "I don't want you anywhere near her Damon…" I snapped before seeing his attention on the girls as they walked away.

Standing up, Damon looked to me, his eyes full of the passion of the chase, he kept looking excited. "Brother, if she wants to know me better, you can't stop her, or my influence on her."

I couldn't help but glare, my brother knew my buttons, and he'd take great pleasure in making my life hell. "Damon, I mean it, stay away from her." I felt the growl behind my tone, my fist clenched at my side before looking to my brother, eyes on eyes; he wasn't affected by this act.

Damon looked into my eyes, he kept his face blank, but I knew the storm behind his eyes as he kept watching me, "Stefan, do you honestly think telling me to 'leave' Daphne alone, that I will listen…?" his question didn't need an answer, he patted my head as the bell went. "Don't worry brother, I'll take advice, a little more careful." He broke into a smirk again walking away.

I was alone looking around the emptying courtyard, I sat down feeling myself feeling worse, and I couldn't leave now. Guilt washed over me, I didn't want Damon to turn Daphne into some game.


	5. I've found him

**Chapter four**

_I've found him_

"You know, I've been trying to get Stefan's attention all week, but it's like he's not like the other boys," Tiffany spoke between mouthfuls of salad, I didn't look at her, I simply nodded while pushing some fries into ketchup. I'd spent most of the passing week avoiding the subject of Stefan, but Tiffany was obsessed with him.

I studied the small diner, my fingers drummed on the surface of our table, it wasn't easy for me to keep listening, my focus finally on Tiffany's face. "Do you really need to go on about that guy?" I asked. It was more of my tone snapping watching Tiffany going quiet for once.

I couldn't believe I was looking to the stunned expression flush over Tiffany's delicate features, her hands lightly played with her straw, her brown eyes almost like Bambi, and her mouth forming a perfect O.

She now slowly moved her hand touching mine. "Daphne, I just would like to say, it's ok that he rejected you, I mean if it was me, I would be so devastated," her hand tapped over mine, she spoke with such a soft tone that made my skin crawl. Even if Tiffany was a dear friend to me, she didn't know how much she could make me cringe with that tone.

Rolling my eyes I now slowly breathed in, then out before looking to Tiffany again, "One, he didn't reject me, because I didn't ask him out. Two, I don't like him like that. Three, you're insane." I knew how to keep calm, it was hard enough knowing my friend was boy crazy, but to think I was upset because of a boy, well I'd never dream of getting love sick over a guy. The moment I said it, Tiffany didn't seem so talkative anymore, partly I felt bad, but was glad the topic wasn't on boys anymore, well more to the point Stefan Salvatore.

"Maybe I should put some music on," I felt I needed to take away the bitter taste that had started to build up in me. It was simple for me to get up taking my purse with me to the jukebox.

Moving through the typical Saturday afternoon crowd, I could see the cheerleading group, the girls wearing their tight sweaters, skirts. I didn't really fit into that scene, they didn't even acknowledge my existence as I wondered past the table to the jukebox knocking into someone and bounced off him.

I regained my balance again before looking up to who I'd knocked, well I would assumed with the force I'd hit him in, he'd would have been knocked back too, but no he stood strong in front of the jukebox. I looked him over, he wasn't too tall, but his dark hair was slicked back, wearing a black shirt with black trousers, over that a leather jacket. My eyes focused on how pale his skin was.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," he turned to face me; I could see into his eyes, they were the lightest shade of blue. He kept smiling at me, I didn't know why but it was like he knew something I didn't, and it amused him to know I would never know.

Pulling the small strap of my purse up my shoulder I kept completely still, I was trying to figure out if it was worth saying anything, maybe I needed to stop staring. I felt a small smile creep onto my own face while I lightly brushed a stray piece of red behind my ear. "It's ok," I managed to say while keeping my eyes focused onto his. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I added finally trying to find some money, but pointed to the jukebox. "You mind?" I finally asked while keeping myself calm; I wasn't about to make myself seem rude.

The boy looked from me to the machine, he did a double take with a laugh, it was softly, but I could hear the edge on it, the sound made me nervous as I kept still again. "Yes, I'm sorry, but guess it's got nothing I want to listen to…" he started to walk away, I watched him moving through the crowd with ease.

Getting back to the table after picking a song, I didn't know what to think. Part of me looking around to hopefully get a glimpse of that guy again, part of me watching Tiffany's face as she stared at me from her now finished lunch.

"Well what took you so long?" she asked while playing with her straw more carefully, her eyes locked on mine as I kept searching out of the corner of my eye to possibly see him again. I couldn't believe what was going through my mind; I could see Tiffany's fingers clicking in front of my eyes quickly. "Hey!" she snapped, I felt my eyes connect with hers once more.

"Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind," I added feeling like I was being away from her attention, it was as if I wanted to get one look at him again, was he even real. "So, you were saying?" I asked her.

Tiffany's eyes kept searching mine, I felt every part of her mind working out the reason, I didn't think in any way she could understand, but then she was swooning over Stefan, I was swooning over the stranger I'd only seen this once, I've never seen him before. "I was saying about Monday, I can try and do something with my hair, maybe try and make myself look a lot more glamorous." Her voice went back to its normal tone, her eyes kept on my face as I'd stop looking for him, but a part of me could feel as if I was being watched. Maybe I was reading too much into things, and so I carried on listening to Tiffany talk on about new hairstyles and clothes.

I'd spent most of the week keeping away from Daphne, but the damage had already been done. Most of the week seeing Daphne walking through the school, little aware of Damon following her, it was him starting a hunt, it sent waves of disgusted through my throat to know that if I'd say anything, Damon would make his advance on her.

The sun didn't wake me this day, Saturday was one day I didn't need to rush about, the day I'd have to think through all of events, was it worth me to leave California, but Damon would stay, he'd kill, I could tell he'd been feeding, and it was a thing I couldn't stop him from doing, but I wanted to have the relationship with him again.

Sitting up slowly, I could feel the chill, it wasn't from the cold, and the cold would never bother me. It was the chill of the silence; I couldn't hear anything from the other rooms. I didn't want to dwell on the thought that Damon wasn't here; my eyes stared at the alarm clock. Being just gone eleven and my hands gripped into my hair trying to debate what to do, stay or go. If I stayed I wouldn't know what Damon was up to, but if I went I'd have to be confronted with the truth that Damon was planning something horrible.

Taking the time to get showered and dressed the more it would plague on my mind, I would think of how Damon would stalk Daphne, make her known of him, keep the act of mystery. Then when she wasn't expecting it, he'd feed from her, if she were lucky it would only be the once, if now.

I closed my eyes to the thought of being my fault that Daphne could die, I knew Damon killed, but the fact this girl was going to be harmed, harmed because I was curious about her.

"Stefan, you know it's not healthy to be staying in like this, people will suspect something," Damon's voice would snap me from my train of thought as he was picking up a mug twirling it and placing it back down on the table.

I could tell he had something he wanted to rub my face into, the smug glazed over in his ice blue eyes, the twitch at the side of his smirk, but most of all the way he'd keep a distance from me. "Well I have things to do Damon, homework, catching up on hunting…" I kept my tone simple, I wasn't going to be pulled into his game, I'd tried so hard to keep my nose clean that I was starting to lose myself again to keep myself safe of my brother's antics.

"You know, there is this swell little diner, really nice place, all the high school kids go there…" Damon's voice followed me as I made my exit from the kitchen. He wasn't one for taking the hint of wanting to be alone. "And the funny thing, that red headed girl Daphne was there, you know she looks much better away from the high school…"

"Damon, do you really have to do this?" I caught him off guard, my hand held around his throat as I quickly pushed him against a wall, and the sound was harsh as he was forced into the drywall making it buckle under the force of Damon's back.

It didn't take Damon long to flip it around, I felt his hand forcing into my throat, eyes dark, his fang baring as he glared darkly into my eyes, I could feel my own fangs in my mouth as I uncontrollably hissed at him.

"I will do as I please Stefan," his voice venomous, his eyes shifting back to blue as his fangs retracted. "This can go two ways Stefan, you stop with the pretence of loving the life you are living, or I tear her still beating heart."

I watched as Damon straightened himself, I could feel my throat again, but most of all I couldn't help but worry about Daphne. Would Damon really kill her if I refused to drink human blood? Will I forever live with the guilt of Damon killing a girl who didn't deserve to die? Damon stopped at the door of the apartment taking in the expression stuck on my face. "You know, she is quiet cute if I don't say so myself, wonder what she tastes like?" he asked more for the amusement of my distaste for his life style, still in my shock. "Guess only time can really tell," he opened the door, but his eyes never left mine, I knew he was pushing that button, but I couldn't fight him, I'd never really win.

I'd sat in front of my vanity mirror; the sound of the silence in my house didn't make me feel scared. My hands run through my hair as I kept thinking of the day's events. It was as if I was seeing the guy wherever I went. Maybe it was just my imagination playing with me.

All I knew was that after I listened to Tiffany talk about everything from new clothes, hair cuts and the new song she'd been listening to, I felt my attention always drifting away, maybe I was just making something out of nothing, but something in them bright blue eyes wouldn't leave my memory like _Déjà vu. I couldn't really explain, but seeing that face made me think of something that wouldn't quiet make sense._

_As the sun settled down for the night I moved to my window closing the curtains, I moved carefully, the whole day was over, I just needed to sleep it off and tomorrow would be another day. Sunday a day for church and then Monday another school day._

Getting dressed for bed I kept listening, it was the first time in a long while that I couldn't hear anything in the house, I knew my parents were going to be at a dinner party, but most the time they'd be home by now.

Shaking the idea from my mind I had slipped into my bed covers, the bedside lamp making a light red glow into the darkness, I slowly laid into the bed, each breath I could feel, each pound of my heart and I could tell it was happening, I knew when I was slipping into something I didn't want to see at all.

I felt the darkness of it all, the fact that it was like the last time; I couldn't understand what was going on. All I knew was feeling myself taking in details I didn't before, the feeling around me was cold, and the place I laid was making everything feel worse.

The sound of moment made things harder to understand, the sound of footsteps, the voices like before I could make them out, it was like I was straining myself to hear anything that would help me, it was not like I was going anywhere, or was this how I was going to die, I couldn't take it before opening my mouth I heard his voice.

"You can't do this, it's not right!" Stefan, the voice I couldn't forget, the voice of the person who had been avoiding me, and all I could think of was how I was going to get move, I needed to know more.

"Don't worry Gina, she's in bed," Daniel's voice snapped me back to the real world, it was a sharp breath being taken in that made it hard for me to focus on the room, I glanced around looking dazed and confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you dear," he smiled to me, he didn't know the horror I had felt before, he looked happy as he closed my door walking away.

I rolled onto my back, I couldn't help staring at the ceiling, feeling each breath in and out, I couldn't know the answers on my own, all I knew from now on I was going to get some answers, and Stefan Salvatore had them


	6. Telling time

**Chapter five**

_Telling time_

Monday came to quickly for my liking. The sun was shining through my window, but I didn't get much sleep that night. I was too scared for the moments sleep would take me, I could only see the worst that could happen to Daphne.

Why did I have to talk to her? Why did I have to be curious about her eyes? Most of all I didn't want to be the reason Damon would play his games with her. He didn't care about the girl, I knew that he was only looking out for himself, and it was all my fault he was the way he was.

I dressed quickly, part of me was debating whether it would be easy to just keep avoiding Daphne, or should I warn her of Damon?

Not really knowing what to do I watched the coffee machine, I couldn't hear anything from Damon's room, I couldn't help but think he wasn't in, I kept feeling the question going over in my head, but I knew that there was only so much I could do to protect Daphne.

Parts of me would walk back and forth in the kitchen with the mug of coffee in my hands; I kept looking to the door. I was hoping to see Damon walk through, and it was hard for me to keep thinking about the worst.

I knew in the back of my mind I had to do something, not just hope that Damon would get bored and leave Daphne alone, I had to do something, even if it could make me look weird to her.

Clock finally showing it was getting closer to first period, I knew I had to warn her, no matter how bad it would make me look. I couldn't just let Damon get away with what ever he was planning. Picking up my jacket I headed for the door, it would only take me a matter of seconds to get to the high school, part of me really should of hunted, but I couldn't focus on anything really, it was one track at this moment.

It wasn't until third period that I knew I wasn't going to be seeing Daphne, well not until lunch hour, but I couldn't even be sure if she'd turned up at school. Between classes I would find myself trying to see if I can catch a glimpse of her at her locker, but no luck.

I didn't even know how I was going to confront her about Damon? Had Damon already gotten to her?

I feared the worst when it came to my brother, he was stronger, and I knew that. But as I felt my hand run over my head in English I could see Tiffany looked from her desk to me, I had an idea as I quickly wrote down a note, it would be a long run but I had to try something as I swiftly got the note to Tiffany.

She looked over the note, I knew her eyes falling, and I could tell she wasn't happy, her eyes going to her pen writing down a quick reply.

When I glanced down to the scribbled rough handwriting, _she's in Maths! _

I felt guild was over me as the tears were welling in the corners of her eyes, Tiffany would think I had feelings for Daphne, but if she'd knew how dangerous I was, she wouldn't be on the brink of crying. I couldn't feel guilty for something I wasn't feeling.

When I focused on the teacher in the front of the class, I knew that I'd have to find Daphne at lunch, maybe if I was lucky she'd not be anywhere near Damon, it was getting to the point of skating thin ice.

Walking out the class after the bell had rung I could only watch as Tiffany rushed passed me, I even made it look like her shoulder to my side hurt as she barged by, it must of felt worse for her, but for the time being I couldn't stop wishing I'd not come here.

Getting to the courtyard where I first spoke to Daphne, and felt a wash of relief wash over me as she sat on her own with her lunch box on her lap. Daphne sat looking out into space, her hands tearing at her food again. I felt the weird sense of Déjà vu taking over me.

I walked carefully, it was strange how I felt scared to approach her, but I knew deep down she was just a human girl; there wasn't much she could do to scare.

"Hey," Daphne's voice was calm, the fact her eyes on mine. Her hair was pulled up out of her face, even the colours she wore showed an improvement in mood. Maybe the fact there was reason's last week for her appearance making me feel worse. Daphne's face lightly tilted to one side as she looked to be studying mine. "You look like someone just kicked your puppy…" she finally blurted out with a giggle.

"No, it's just," I started to speak, but I found that whenever I tried to think of what to say, my mind would go blank. I felt the air around us getting intense, her expression changing as I kept the silence going. "Can I join you?" I found my voice.

Daphne broke into another smile as she moved down the bench, "You have something on your mind?" her question was simple as she popped a piece of her lunch into her mouth, her focused wasn't me, she kept looking across the courtyard. I felt worried for a nanosecond before noticing it was Tiffany rushing towards the girls bathroom. "Ahh, I think I have to do damage control," Finally Daphne said looking to where her friend had rushed off.

"Wait!" I felt my hand quickly taking her arm, I didn't know if I was too quick, or I held on a little too tight, but Daphne's attention went to where my hand held her still. "I mean, I do have something I need to talk about…"

Daphne's eyes quickly take into staring at mine blank, the air was feeling tighter around me, her face pale, I let her go as she kept looking down to where a red mark was left behind. "Maybe another time," her voice was slow, I couldn't believe I scared her; I didn't want to make her scared of me.

Before I could say anything else, I could only watched as she walked away, her heart was racing, I could feel that much in the sense that I did a stupid thing, a very stupid thing that could possibly lead to Damon winning this game.

Waking up on the Monday morning I felt better about today, I knew that for once for some reason I didn't understand, I wasn't scared. I couldn't figure out what happened from Saturday to today that had changed my outlook on the world.

Getting to my locker I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder, it felt like I was being watched. I blinked before seeing Tiffany standing by the door looking at me with an open mouth, her eyes wide at me. "What?" I asked while shutting my locker door shaking the creepy feeling I had before seeing Tiffany.

Tiffany closed her mouth, I couldn't understand anything, but she smiled, "I think I got through to you," she simply replied while her hand touched my cheek softly. "I've never seen you look so," her eyes looked over my outfit.

"So what?" I couldn't help it, something was odd now, I wasn't even sure what how I looked different today, I briefly glanced down to my hands to see if I could see anything different for myself. "Really what?" I added trying my hardest not to laugh.

Tiffany just reached into her bag taking out her compact mirror, aiming it at me face all I could see was my own reflection, it looked back at me, and I pushed it down to look at Tiffany puzzled. She closed the compact, "You look alive today," she finally said, then poked my arm, "also, I love the outfit, orange looks good on you," her hand played over my cardigan as she kept smiling.

I glanced down, "Well, thank you," I replied as the bell rang, Tiffany kept nodding with approval, "So, meet me at lunch?" I asked as we started to head towards our separate classes.

"Yeah, see you then," Tiffany smile walking in her own direction, I headed to my first class, maybe I didn't know why I felt so good about today, but for the time being I wasn't going to question it, I was just going to go with it.

It wasn't until lunchtime that I sat down looking to the people around me, I opened my lunchbox, and the light breeze was calming as I started to tear my sandwich into little pieces. I could feel his approach before I turned to see him standing there, the look on his face was stranger than normal. "Hey," I said feeling it lightly leave my mouth; I wasn't sure why he kept watching me, his eyes focused. He didn't speak for a while, the tension started to build as I titled my head, "It looks like someone kicked your puppy," I started to giggle after the words left me.

Stefan's eyes narrowed, relaxed, "No it's just," he paused, he kept looking as if he was lost for words, my eyes couldn't understand what could possible be wrong with him, I was worried. "Can I join you?" he finally asked while I smiled at him, it felt better to know he wasn't going to break so terrible news.

I slipped a few inches down the bench so he could sit down, the fact was, he seemed like a nice guy, a little weird but nice. "You got something on your mind?" I asked while starting to eat, I could see her eyes, they looked to mine, her face loosing all colour as she glanced to Stefan beside me. The guilt washed over me, even if I wasn't doing anything wrong. "Ahh, I think I have to do damage control," I could only watch as Tiffany ran towards the girls bathroom.

"Wait!" I felt the grip on my arm, it was sharp, I felt like my arm had be caught into an iron trap, but my eyes went to Stefan's hand holding me still. "I mean, I do have something I need to talk about…"

I couldn't stop my stomach dropping, my eyes on his as I felt his hand lighten up on my arm, but I couldn't stop feeling like something was there, but I couldn't remember it. Stefan left my arm go, but as I could see the evidence of his grip, I took my arm back feeling hollow. "Maybe another time." I knew he wanted to say more, but I couldn't, I needed to go find Tiffany and forget what just happened.

"Tiff…" I called walking into the girls bathroom, I kept looking under the stalls, each one was open, empty until I got to the one lock one. I got on my hands and knees looking under the door. "It's not what you think…" I looked into the stall to see her curled on the floor, her hands covered her face, she didn't look at me, or speak, but she knew I was there.

I felt horrible, but in the long run, I hadn't done anything wrong, why was today going so bad?

Tiffany slowly moved, her eyes turned away from her hands, but focused on what she could see of me. "You knew I liked him, you knew, and you still…" she sobbed, "I knew there was a reason you looked so cute today," her voice flustered.

"No, Tiffany," I felt my eyes trying to focus up, but the floor was hard against my knees. It was frustrating when I've told her on many occasions that I didn't like Stefan like she did, but it was like she didn't want to listen to me.

Tiffany let out another sob, she let her feet fall down, her hands slapping on the ground, "He likes you." Her words simple, her hand reached up to the lock, the door swung open as I narrowly missed being hit by it. "He wrote me a note, I got so excited. But he wanted to know if you was at school." She brushed her hands under her eyes; the mascara was a complete mess now. "He wanted to know if you had come to school or not, cos he needed to talk." Her laugh dry, "ha, like he could like me…"

I moved into the stall with her, "I," her eyes avoided mine.

"Daphne, I'd, I'd just like it if you'd leave me alone please," she carried on brushing her eyes.

I walked down the hall; I did what Tiffany wanted me to do. I felt my hand go over my face, Stefan was started to really effect me, and I didn't know how to react to his behaviour. I was so much in my own world I didn't notice the person I walked right into.

"Two times now," that voice caught me off guard, "We need to stop meeting like this," he added with that charming smile, his ice blue eyes focused onto mine.

It took me a while to get my voice, "I'm, I was in my own world," I added feeling my cheeks flush over a light pink, but he kept smiling. "I didn't think you came here," I said feeling my eyes looking over him; it was something about him that felt too familiar.

"Well I'm new, I'm a new senior, my brother is a sophomore," the fact he sounded so friendly, I completely forgot, "Stefan, that is my little brother," he wasn't looking at me when he spoke.

I turned to see Stefan walking towards us, and then my eyes went back to the guy.

"Daphne, there you are," Stefan said while I felt lost, I kept looking from brother to brother.

The guy's smile feel, "How rude of my brother, I am Damon, Damon Salvatore, and you must be Daphne, I've heard so much…" he kept speaking, but the way he spoke with an undertone I couldn't understand. Just I knew Stefan didn't like his brother talking to me.

"Daphne this is my older brother, Damon, Damon this is Daphne…" Stefan exhaled while keeping his eyes locked on Damon's I felt awkward between the, I could hear the bell ringing.

"And I have class." I pointed out before making my way away from the feeling that I didn't want to get between the two brothers.

I spent most of the lesion ignoring the fact I could feel Stefan's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. It was hard enough dealing with the fact Tiffany was coming to terms with Stefan not feeling for her the way she felt about him, but now I was trying to avoid anything to do with him. I was over it, a part of me was telling me to have nothing to do with either of the brothers.

"Daphne," I could hear Stefan calling my name after class as I was making my way to my locker, I kept walking, and I didn't want to look back. Feeling his hand catch me, I could stop myself twirling on the balls of my feet to look at him. "I just needed to warn you," he knew from the look on my face I didn't want to talk to me.

"Warn me of what?" I asked feeling that I needed to get this over with, my eyes were looking around to make sure Tiffany wasn't about, I didn't want to upset her more than this already has.

Stefan kept watching me closely, it was getting creepy before he took a deep breathe, "He isn't a great guy, and it would be best for you if you didn't talk to him," I looked into his eyes, my head titled.

"Right." I pointed; turning to head to my locker again, even when he was warning of his brother I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't really care, but why would Stefan warn me of Damon?

Stefan didn't fallow me, part of me happier for that, I opened my locker placing my books I didn't need, taking the ones for homework. "I didn't want to wait for you to bump into my again…" I heard that smooth voice as I closed my locker to see Damon's face behind it; he looked to me with a smile.

"I've been warned to stay away from you," I pulled my bag on my shoulder again, I couldn't help but smile to Damon, "So, I don't know if I should do that or not…" I felt the tone in my voice, was I flirting with him?

Damon stepped with me as I started to make my way out of the school, "Well, my brother has a thing, I mean of cause he'd want me to stay away from you, competition was never his strongest suit," he kept that voice, I side glanced to him as I got to the exit, pausing for a moment to take in his face.

"Well, I don't feel that way about him, and I don't go around taking warnings lightly either," my voice calm, I glanced over to the bus pulling up to the school, "So prove to me you're worth the time of day, I'll see what I can do," I pointed to the bus, "now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go home," I walked away from Damon, my heart was pounding against my ribs, but I was going to figure out why Stefan really doesn't want me talking to his brother.


	7. You can't have her

**Chapter six**

_You can't have her._

"This isn't right!" The voice shouted, I couldn't figure who it was, it sounded so angry, full of pain. Part of me didn't what to know who they could be talking about; I couldn't feel anything, as I couldn't figure out what was happening.

The sound of footsteps echoed in my head, they stopped, "No, this is your fault," I knew the charm in the tone, the fact it was making my insides swim, "Stefan you made this happen," I couldn't believe it.

My eyes snapped opened to the sound of my alarm buzzing me out of sleep, I couldn't help roll to one side turning it off, my head felt dizzy. I couldn't believe they'd come back; part of me didn't like the feeling, to know something, but not know anything.

Getting out of bed I didn't want to be there again, feeling my hands into my hair turning on the shower I couldn't be letting these visions get to me. I didn't want to be the girl who was crazy and seeing things in my head that I couldn't explain to anyone.

The shower didn't help, part of me wanted to know more, it would always be the same thing I would see and hear, but every vision would bring a new puzzle piece to this growing mystery. Even if I was still confused to what it could mean, all I knew it that some how it involved the Salvatore brothers.

"Daphne, breakfast," Gina's voice sounded better than it had in a long while as I looked over the mirror to myself. My hair waved down my back, I'd gone for wearing jeans and a button down blouse in rose tint pink. I quickly glanced over my reflection before rushing down the stairs with my school bag and jacket. "You look lovely," Gina added when she looked me over.

"How's school going?" Daniel asked while looking over the morning paper, I sat down looking to my breakfast. I know for my dad to ask that it was trying to get to something else; the school was just an easy way to start a conversation with me.

Placing some syrup onto my pancakes I looked up to Daniel as he kept watching me, "Schools good, I got an A on my last science pop quiz," I kept my tone neutral, trying to keep his eyes, trying work out what he was worried about, it wasn't too hard to see it written on his face.

Gina sat the other side of me, she coughed lightly, and I didn't know that my father and me were having a staring contest, or I put it that way, but it was hard to know with him. "I was thinking, this weekend, we do something." She smiled, it was that smile to calm herself, "As a family, it's a been a long time since we did something as a family…"

Both Daniel and me stared at her, the fact the last time we did anything as a family I was only ten, we went to a picnic that I said I didn't want to go to. Well to make a long story short, there was a storm, a big one that ended up making a pile up that our car was lucky enough to get out of. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Daniel asked Gina as he folded his paper up.

"Yeah, I have like tones of school work to do," I added while slowly starting to eat breakfast keeping my eye on the time. I think it was the fact I really didn't see anything good coming from family time. "I would love to, but school is important for me to get into a good college…" I replied.

Gina sighed, "I just feel we done spend enough time together," she got up from the table, I glanced to her, for a brief second I thought I saw something, it was hard to explain, but to what most people would call a baby belly. I blinked and it was gone, feeling my eyes going back to the clock on the kitchen wall. "Are you alright dear?" her eyes focused on mine.

"Fine, I just got to get to bus stop," I moved from the table, again I had to rush away from my family, not because I didn't care, but how can you tell your own mother she's pregnant when she doesn't even know it yet herself.

The first time in months I was sitting alone on the bus the whole ride to school. When Tiffany got on, she walked right by me to sit alone. I didn't even know how I was going to handle her after everything. It wasn't that I wanted to shake her with everything I had to convince her that I didn't like Stefan that way, or that I wished for everything I could of turned back the hands of time and never spoke to Stefan in the first place.

I kept turning around to look at Tiffany's face on the other side of the bus, her eyes were focused out the window, I didn't want to lose her, but what else was there for me to do to prove to her that I wasn't getting into anything with Stefan.

I felt Tiffany push past me as I'd made my way into the school building, part of me wanted to say something when she rushed by me, but my voice wouldn't make a sound. I knew that she needed to time to come to terms with what was going on.

Stefan was standing by my locker when I got there, I felt my eyes catching onto his, "I really wished you'd stop this," I said opening my locker door, I didn't want to focus on him, part of me didn't want him to answer the questions.

"I'm sorry about Tiffany," his voice a low, his eyes avoided mine and I knew why, a part of him felt bad that he didn't feel the way Tiffany felt, but was Damon right with saying that Stefan had a crush on me. "If you want I can talk to her." He added finally meeting my eyes.

"I think it's best you don't," I closed the locker door, it was getting harder to look at Stefan without questioning myself about what was he planning with Damon if he was planning anything at all. "Really, all I think you should do is leave me alone," I closed the locker after taking out my book I needed, my eyes kept on Stefan's for a moment, "It's just you're creeping me out," I now turned on my heels walking away, I didn't wanted to be mean, I just wanted some space to work things out for myself.

Most of my lessons I kept trying to focus on the teacher, but when the lunch bell rung I didn't expect to see Tiffany, I had gym class after lunch with her, part of me wished she'd stop being silly and talk to me, maybe get over the crush that Stefan seemed to return, or the way it was going, maybe he did have a crush on me.

"Are you planning on having anyone join you?" Damon's voice snapped me out of my train of thought, I'd always sat on this beach at lunch, but it seemed he tracked me down. His eyes looked bright today, he kept smiling.

I'd pointed to the space moving to give him some more room, but he opted to sitting closer to me, I kept my eyes on his as I pulled apart my lunch like always. "How long has Stefan been talking about me?" I asked him, I had to know, part of me needed to know the truth.

Damon was quiet for a while; it was as if he was keeping me in suspense. "Well, I'd only say he mentioned you last week," he then looked into my eyes, "Why are you scared of my brother?" he asked, I focused on his pupils. He kept focused on me while I blinked feeling awkward.

"Ok," I started studying his eyes, "I'm not scared of Stefan, he just seems a little," I tried to think of the right words, "I don't know," I added while trying to keep myself focused on the conversation apposed to seeing Tiffany making her way across the court yard towards another bench to eat her lunch.

"A little what?" he asked me, I stopped staring at Tiffany to look at Damon again, he was watching me closely, and I didn't understand what was wrong with these brothers.

I inhaled, exhaled, and sighed, "He creeps me out a little," I tried to sound concerned about it; I didn't want to insult his brother. I was just worried for his well being. Damon broke into a laughing fit, as I sat there staring at him, "What?" I asked trying to not laugh myself.

"No, it's just the way you say that," Damon controlled himself, he kept smiling, that made me feel more relaxed in his presence. "So I was thinking, you got any plans this weekend?" Damon's question caught me off guard as I did a double take.

Part of me wasn't expecting the question, but that was it, he was just asking my plans as I relaxed. "I don't know, I would normally meet up with Tiffany, but I doubt that will happen, plus my mother wanted to do a family weekend, I doubt that too." I felt my hands kept playing with my lunch, talking with Damon had made me forget to eat, so I quickly popped a piece of my sandwich into my mouth trying to focus on eating, not getting expectations.

It was silence for a while, I kept eating my lunch while glancing over to Tiffany, and part of me wasn't good at figuring out how to act. "Well, how do you feel about spending the day with me?" I felt his eyes burning onto mine.

I kept still for a second, "Well it all depends," I replied, smiling brightly I couldn't believe I was actually Flirting, but with a senior. "So what will we be doing?" I asked finishing off my sandwich. I closed my lunch box hearing the lunch bell going, I got to my feet looking down to Damon trying to ignore the pounding in my chest. "Let me know after school," I finally started to walk away, a part of me grinning to myself trying my hardest not to look back at him.

Getting into the changing room, I could see Tiffany was looking at me, she kept her eyes were focused. "So who was the guy eating lunch with you?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Damon," I replied moving to my changing area, I didn't want to give his surname, it was nice to hear Tiffany's voice, for now I wanted to make her see that I wasn't interested in Stefan, so she'd stop blaming me. "He's a senior," I added with a wiggle of my eyebrow starting to get ready for gym class.

"A senior," Tiffany exhaled, she started to get her gym clothes out of her locker, her eyes going over mine, I could tell she'd completely forgot the fact she was upset, but now she had something to brighten her mood, "And what does this senior Damon want from you?" she asked bumping my hip with hers.

I couldn't help but blush brushing a piece of stray hair behind my ear, "A date, this weekend," my voice dropped.

"Oh ignore me, I mean he is a class A hunk, you need to go," her voice low trying to ignore the other girls entering the changing room, her eyes still bright as we changed in silence, I still didn't know what I was going to say to this date idea, for now I was going to work these brothers out.

I couldn't watch, yet as I kept looking across the hall all I could see was the waving red hair of Daphne as she leaned against her locker, Damon. I couldn't believe he was doing this to get under my skin, my eyes narrowed.

"So, what have you thought about this date?" I could tell she was happy, the flutter of her heart that she'd never know that Damon was keeping track of, I could hear it clear as if it was right beside me.

Damon moved closer to her, I wished for everything to just stop this, I kept still, "Well, how about me and you, day at the pier, can get to know each other," he kept that charm, I knew that charm was a mask for the evil that he kept inside, the fact he was enjoying this because it bothered me.

"Hey," I was shaken from my eves dropping, my eyes going to Tiffany, as she was standing right in front of me. It took me a while to focus. "Look, I want you to know, that Daphne isn't into you, and you shouldn't stalk her." Her eyes focused on mine, it seemed the perky girl wasn't just that, I kept still, I'd lost focus on Damon and Daphne and as I peeked over Tiffany's big blonde hair, I'd noticed they'd gone.

"Look it's not that," I kept my voice calm, I'd no idea where Damon could of gone, but all I could hear was chatter of high school kids, and I had given up any hope of getting Daphne's answer. "Damon is my brother, and he's not a good guy, in fact, he's a very bad one." I started to walk away, but I knew Tiffany would follow me.

She did, it was funny how I moved to avoid her, she managed to keep up, "Stefan, wait!" she shouted through the crowds, her hand grabbed onto my arm, "What do you mean bad?" Tiffany looked worried, I'd expected it, but for now there wasn't much I could say to her, not that is was simple to tell her my brother was a vindictive vampire who will rip anyone's throat out without a second thought.

I stared down into Tiffany's eyes; I couldn't believe I was going to do something I'd not done in a long time. "Tiffany, you will crash Daphne and Damon's date, you will then tell me everything…" I could see my compulsion was working on her, I knew that Damon would know I compelled her, but maybe if I was lucky he'd not think I'd snoop that low just yet. "What did I ask you Tiffany?" I focused; it was a long shot of this working.

"Follow Daphne and Damon, tell you everything," her voice was bewitched, easy to know that it was working, and I sighed.

"Whoa, I zoned," Tiffany laughed when she was back to herself, she didn't even remember the conversation, "I'm gonna miss my bus," she rushed off before I could brush my hands over my head feeling horrible for what I've done.

I wasn't sat home alone for long, I'd hear him pull up before he'd even stopped the engine, I couldn't keep myself still, I was feeling like everything in me wanted to hit him, I wanted to beat him, but I couldn't it would prove he was getting to me.

So I sat and looked to the door feeling his every footstep, my eyes connected with his as he opened the door with a smirk. "Waited for me, how sweet brother," he closed the door softly; it was as if he was enjoying the moment, taking in for all it's worth.

"Something like that," I replied getting to my feet slowly, it took everything in me to keep calm; I had to try and make that this wasn't making me want to tear his head off. "So."

"Daphne is a adorable," he cut me off, he walked over to the kitchen for the coffee machine, "I find that she likes me, a lot." He raised his eyebrows, I could tell it was his way of provoking me, but I wasn't going to bite. "It's going to be a nice day, taking her to the pier," he continued, he started to make a fresh pot of coffee. "I mean it took a drive home, a promise to pick her, meet the folks," he then smirked even more, the one thing that would be perfect to Damon. An invitation into her home.

"Damon, is it worth it?" my question snapped out, I couldn't control it as I wished I didn't say anything. "You can have any girl, and this one,"

"Isn't easy to compel," he finished my sentence, "I tried, and failed, so when did you give her Vervain?" he looked seriously to me, for a moment I could of laughed, but I kept serious.

The fact we'd both tried to compel her, I only did it to try and keep her away from Damon, but I knew why he'd do it. "No, I've not, I've not gotten my hands on anything with Vervain since you made it clear what you'd do if I did…" I kept my voice serious, but if Daphne had a way of getting past the compulsion.

Damon twirled a mug in his hand before shrugging, "Well guess I am going to have fun finding out." He started to pour himself a coffee glancing back to me, "Stefan, remember one thing, don't think of doing something stupid," he didn't even look at me while talking, I knew what he meant, but for now I kept still. "I could simple just, well you know what I can do," he finished pouring, he walked passed me, our eyes meet for a second.

"I won't let you hurt."

"Stefan, just tell me what is so special about her? And I'll leave her," his stare was still intense on me. I looked away from his gaze, "fine, then I guess I'm going to be having fun Saturday." He sipped the coffee finally walking to his own room leaving me making sure I was going to find out about Daphne before him, and protect her what ever my brother had planned.

* * *

**A/N: **right before anyone new reading this, and sees the 'immune' to compulsion, please don't start getting into the ' that isn't real' and start calling Daphne a Mary Sue, cos I have an answer to this, trust me... So just bare with me here, cos I know what I'm doing... Ok feel better getting that out the way.  
Cos writing this, I'm thinking, This isn't right, but the yes, there is always method in the madness...  
XoXo  
Emy


End file.
